Goddess of the animals
by Hermione5981
Summary: Any god or goddess could see magic and I was no exception except well maybe I'm the one goddess no one wanted, no one loved.I will carry on with the story if I get reviews.
_I do not own any thing it all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. The only things I own are the ideas for the story and maybe one or two of my own characters that I may choose to put in. If there are spelling mistakes, which there shouldn't be, please notify me or things that I can improve on would be very helpful. This if my first fan fic so I'll take every review seriously and try add in or change things to improve the quality of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

Lillys POV.

I could see magic, any god or goddess could see it and I was no different. Except well maybe I'm the one goddess no one wanted, no one loved and no one cared for. I could see the invisibility cloak James had draped over Sirius, Peter and himself. I could also see the magically modified map of Hogwarts, and its surrounding area, resting in James's hands.

I watched the boys check the map to see if anyone was in the nearby area. You must be wondering if they can see me on the map? They can't, its one of the pluses of being a goddess. Once the boys were satisfied that there was no one around they picked up a stick and hurled it at the Whomping Willow. The trees branches stopped suddenly as the boys ran and jumped into a gap between the roots. Slowly the tree began moving picking up speed swiftly.

Moments later I heard a creak as the door to the castle swung open. Two figures rushed out and it was only when they got closer to the Whomping Willow I realized who it was, Remus and Madame Pomfrey. They stopped just out of the way of the swinging branches that reached out to them. They picked up a stick and flicked it at the base of the tree. Once again the tree stopped moving. Madame Pomfrey ushered Remus to the spot where James, Peter and Sirius disappeared but instead of disappearing with him she scurried back to the safety of the castle.

I stared I shock as the branches started twisting and weaving them selves into thin air. _Should I follow them?_ I thought to myself. _I shouldn't. It is past curfew, but they look like there up to something. I am a prefect after all if they are up to some thing I should stop them. Oh who am I kidding I'm going after them no matter what._

Looking around I found a decent sized stick and chucked it to were the other sticks landed. Perfect. The branches froze and I rushed to the hole and immediately saw the invisible steps and disappeared down in to the murky depths of the tunnel.

I stepped carefully as the light behind me faded into nothing at I slowly creeped around the twists and turns of the tunnel. I started hearing voices and screams of agony. I rounded a corner into the all to familiar building of the shreicking shack.

The voices floated up a set of stairs beckoning me to take a look. I took a deep breath and stepped down the staircase. As soon as I dropped down the last step I saw Remus writhing on the floor in pain, the final part of his transformation finishing. I looked around and saw James the stag with his back to me and Sirius the dog sitting patiently on the floor next to him. It took me a while but my eyes finally found peter sitting on top of James head in the form of a rat.

The boys hadn't seen me but Remus had. He lept to his feet as I transformed in to a horse. As soon as my hooves clattered to the ground the waiting boys spun around and stared at me. They didn't know it was me under my fiery coat of chestnut that shined like newly polished copper. But I think James had a feeling it was me as he was the one who stepped in front of me and dropped his head so the antlers were facing Remus.

Remus rushed forward, blood thirsty. With a quick swipe of James's antlers Remus was on the other side of the room. I knew a horse wasn't the right animal to fight him off, I knew I had to change. But could I trust them? I knew I might be able but the one thing that was stopping me was the thought of either them telling every one I'm not the normal witch.

I want to trust them but the cosiquence of them telling people is huge.

I might as well try. I do know how to use the memory charm as dumbledore had been teaching me these things in case of an emergency.

Effortlessly I changed back into to my human form only to get stares from the boys including Remus who had enough controll to stop and stare. I rolled my eyes and said " I'll tell you later." It was a quick explanation but it would work for now.

Seeing that the boys were distracted by me Remus rushed forward to lunge at James. I ran forward and changed into a lioness and slammed into his stomach only to send him flying again. The boys seemed to wake up a bit and went straight back into action. Sirius bumped and nuged Remus carefully heading towards a tunnel that seemed to be heading towards the forbidden Forrest. I raced along trying to be helpful.

As soon as we reached the Forrest we spaced out and let Remus run. I felt the magic hanging in the air as we traveled deeper into the bush. Remus must have smelt something as he shot of to what I thought was a unicorn. I lept in front of it to protect it and at the same time Remus lunged forward leaving a big gash in my right shoulder.

Sirius ran at Remus pushing him in the other direction. As soon as he dissapered from sight the spooked unicorn came out from behind a tree and bowed down, putting her horn next to the wound. Instantly the wound began to heal over and the throbbing pain faded.

When it had healed completely the unicorn stood back up and turned to gallop back in to the woods. Before it had the chance to run I pushed my thought's towards her mind. She spun back around and trotted back to where I was sitting and lay down in the leaves next to me. She pressed her horn gently to the side of my head and whispered _you don't need to thank me. I'm here to help, I'm here to heal warriors. If you ever need me call out feather. OK?_ I smiled at the kindness of the offer. _I will. Thank you for your help but I better catch up with the boys._

I ran back to the place were Remus had first smelt the unicorn and found James waiting for me in his human form. I bounded up to him and switched back to normal. "How are you able to change into different animals?" He questioned as soon as I stopped by his side. I thought about it for a few moment's. "I think it would be easier for me to tell you as a group instead of having to say it several times." I replied giving him a shrug.

"We should probably catch up with the others because its almost breakfast time." I said after a while of silence.

Without saying another word James ran forward and with one big jump pushed himself in to a deer. Shortly after I was off chasing after him as if I was hunting him down. After a while of running and jumping I caught the smell of werewolf on the wind.

As I followed James towards the smell I thought of ways I could tell them why I'm here. I'm not even sure myself but it must be important surely? What if its not and I'm here because no one actually wants me? There are so many questions I want awnsered but good things come to the people who wait.

But what if I'm not suppose to wait? What if I'm supposed to chase them?

I took a deep breath and tried to push the thoughts out of my head and think of some thing happy. Something like Feathers kindness, or the way James smelt like quidditch. Wait what ewww! that's gross. Why am I thinking of that. Ewww!

I took another deep breath and slowed my pace so I wasn't to close to the slowing James.

The smell on the wind was getting stronger but more human. I knew Remus was changing back slowly. I felt bad for him. People are going to judge him as a bad person if they find out but he's a really quiet and dedicated person who shouldn't be going through this. He's always willing to to help me if I'm stressed or need help with an essay. Its not fair for a boy this age, to have been bitten by a werewolf. He doesn't deserve it. At all.

We arrived just as Remus stood up shaking from pain. I changed back and ran over to help him walk back to the castle before breakfast started. When we reached the griffindor common room James and I said goodbye to Sirius, Peter and Remus before heading to the heads common room where James and I went to our separate rooms to get dressed for the waiting breakfast.

I was starving but also really tired. _I would have to jinx my quill to write notes for me. That would be the first time in 7years I would have to do that. Not good. If I get caught I'll be on trouble and I seriously hate being in trouble, the teachers here can be scary, very scary._

I stepped up to my mohagony draws and started seaching for a clean set of robes to were. Once I was changed I went into the bathroom to try and make myself presentable. I also tried to hide my bags under my eyes unsecsefuly. Sighing I realised I couldn't do anything to change how I looked people will just have to except me as I am.

When I stepped down into the common room James was waiting for me. He stood up as I stepped down the last step. "It took you long enough." He whispered into my ear while grabbing my arm to stop me escaping. "James can you please let go. I don't want to deal with this now." I said frustratedly. I felt weird, it was like as soon as he touched me my whole body warmed up and I just wanted to hold on to him forever.

" but I don't know what I'm feeling for you now and nothing you say can change that. It takes time for me to figure things out. But I want to be sure that this is what I want. I want to be sure its not going to be a fling." I said after what seemed like ages of silence. "You know it will never be a fling Lilly. I love you and will never stop loving you. Your the prettyest girl I know." He whispered once again in my ear. I felt a blush creep up on to my cheeks and a small smile forming at his words.

"We better get going other wise all the good food will be gone." I said as a distraction before slipping out of his grasp and elegantly stepping through the portrait hole.

I heard James's thuds as he stumbled after me trying to catch up before I reached the dining hall.

"Lilly wait up." I slowed my pace and let him catch up a bit.

"When are you going to tell us about how you can be two differentanimals?" He questioned curiously with that smirk plastered on his face.

"Depending on how many people are around us at breakfast I might tell you then but it also could be this afternoon.

I stepped into the dining hall and quickly spotted a very tired Sirius waving at us and a half asleep Remus and an awfuly excited Peter. I stepped up to the table and grabbed some food while saying hello to them. " tell us lilly, tell us." Peter screened in my ear. "Can you please be quiet peter." I snaped at him. "Oh yeah sorry I'm just really excited to tell everyone about it." He replied sheepishly.

I glared at him. "Your not going to tell everyone because your not going to remember this."

" are ya gonna say it or can we go." Muttered annoyed.

"Yes I am." I calmly replied.

"Girls and there mood swings." James whispered.

"What does that have to do with this conversation?" I shook my head

"Anyway back on topic.' I took a deep breath and prepared to tell them my story...


End file.
